


The Lesson

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bottle-Feeding, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Punishment, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, corner time, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick asks for Hannibal's help when it comes to looking after his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm sure it goes without saying, this is age play - all consenting adults, some choosing to play younger than their biological ages. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompts always, always welcome - comment below or come find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Written as part of the wonderful little!verse: I urge you to read telera's work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/3016297), trr_rr's work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr) and anislandcalledcalifornia's work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIslandCalledCalifornia/pseuds/AnIslandCalledCalifornia). 

This story is kind of a continuation of my previous fic [The Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3304925), although can be read as a standalone :)

...

 

Will woke up in the bed he shared with Hannibal slowly, lazily. Reaching across, he found an empty space and frowned slightly. He glanced at the clock. It was 8:36am on a Saturday. He had slept in. 

 

He stretched and yawned then padded downstairs to where Hannibal was already busy in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Will.”

 

Will gave him a kiss and went to turn the kettle on for coffee.

 

“Morning. Or afternoon. I’ve slept so late.”

 

“I didn’t want to wake you. You rarely get the opportunity to sleep in.”

 

Will placed his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and kissed him again. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

 

Will’s hair was sleep mussed and he was still in his pyjamas, whereas Hannibal was dressed, hair combed neatly, apron tied over his clothes. 

 

They went about their respective morning rituals, Will making coffee and pouring out some cereal and milk, eating at the bench while looking over the Saturday paper. Hannibal was chopping up some pumpkin and putting it in a pot to boil. 

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Well, I rather have to ask you about it Will. And I hope you will comply.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Your Unc…uh, Frederick has asked me to help him. With Matthew. Actually, he’s asked both of us to help.”

 

“Help in what way?”

 

Will took a sip of coffee, a dull feeling of apprehension forming in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“You remember when Matthew had the accident, and he regressed?”

 

Will nodded. 

 

“Well, Frederick would like to know how to look after Matthew properly…if that situation were to arise once more.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I said they could come over here. And I…well, we, could show them some things, show them how I look after you.”

 

Will remained silent, Hannibal wiping his hands on a tea towel. 

 

“I’m sorry, Will. I should have asked you if you were comfortable with that.”

 

“It’s fine. I just…it’s not something I can switch on and off. Don’t get me wrong, I love my time being little, and yeah, sometimes younger. But I can’t just do it on command.”

 

“You’re right. Perhaps I shall call Frederick up, tell him now is not a good time.”

 

Will shrugged and went over to the dishwasher to put his dishes away. When he pulled the top drawer of the dishwasher open, it was full, the steam rising from a recently finished load. 

 

When the steam cleared, Will saw all his little plates and cutlery, baby bottles and teats, even a few teething rings. Hannibal had been sterilizing everything, ready for the day. A familiar warm feeling pulled at him when he saw them. Comforting almost. 

 

Hannibal was just about to dial when he felt Will’s hand on his arm. 

 

“Don’t cancel, Hannibal. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

 

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will on the forehead. 

 

“My sweet Will. You never cease to make my happy.”

 

Will gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, taking a deep breath and letting his mind relax. He nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s neck, feeling the warmth and smelling the scent of the fine aftershave Hannibal had used that morning.  Hannibal rubbed Will’s back soothingly.

 

“I…I wanna take a bubble bath, daddy.”

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

“Oh my darling boy. Daddy has a couple of things to finish up in here first. Why don’t you go watch cartoons for a little bit, and I’ll be in to run your bath soon.”

 

Will pulled away and gave a small pout. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise. I’ll even use the good bubbles. The ones that foam up the best.”

 

Will beamed and hugged his daddy.

 

“I love you daddy.”

 

“I love you too, darling.”

 

…

 

When Hannibal was done in the kitchen, he went through to the living room where Will was watching TV sprawled on the couch. He was sucking his thumb and had his free arm around Mr Bear. 

 

“Alright Will, daddy’s finished in the kitchen. How about that bubble bath?”

 

Will shook his head and lisped around his thumb.

 

“I wanna watch ‘thpongebob.”

 

Hannibal went to pull Will’s thumb out of his mouth, but the boy resisted and grunted in opposition. 

 

“Will, your cousin and Uncle Frederick will be here soon. I would like for you to have a bath before they arrive.”

 

Will shook his head, his curls bouncing. Hannibal fought back a smile. For someone who, less than an hour ago, had opposed the game, he was making up for it now. 

 

Hannibal stood up, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. 

 

“Come Will. It’s bath time.”

 

Will scowled and sighed dramatically, but got up, still sucking his thumb but leaving Mr Bear on the couch. 

 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s free hand and lead him upstairs. 

 

…

 

Bath time went off without a hitch, and true to his word Hannibal used the good bubbles which Will loved. 

 

“Daddy, how do bubbles form?” Will asked while Hannibal was drying his hair. 

 

“Well, air gets trapped in a thin film of soap. And if you stir it up, it incorporates more air into the soap, making more bubbles.”

 

They went to the bedroom, where Hannibal helped Will into his underwear, shorts and a t-shirt with a frog on it. 

 

“Daddy, why are frogs green?”

 

Hannibal chuckled. His boy was in an inquisitive mood. 

 

“Not all frogs are green. However most are because they live in forests or swamps. Being green means they can hide amongst the trees and bushes, and can’t be seen by predators.”

 

Will suddenly dove under the bed, wriggling his body to hide under there completely. 

 

“Can I stay under here? So I won’t be seen by predators?”

 

Hannibal crouched down and peered under the bed, holding his hand out to Will.

 

“But there are no predators here, dear Will. Just your daddy.” The doorbell rang downstairs. “And your Uncle and your cousin. Come Will, let us be good hosts.”

 

Will grabbed his hand and they went downstairs.

 

…

 

“Hiya Will! Hi Uncle Hannibal!”

 

Matty was beaming as he stood on the front stoop. Will rushed forward and hugged his cousin tight. 

 

“Hi Matty. Hello Uncle Frederick.”

 

“Hello Will, Hannibal. Thank you for having us over.”

 

“It is our pleasure, Frederick. “

 

Frederick looked nervous. Matty less so, but still not his usual happy self.  Will tried to give Matty a comforting smile and grabbed his hand.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Matty. We’re going to have a good time.” 

 

Matty smiled.

 

“Thanks Will. I’m glad you’re here too.”

 

Hannibal clapped his hands and gave a big smile to Will, Frederick and Matty. 

 

“Right. Shall we go upstairs, get started?”

 

…

 

“We’ll start with clothing and diapering first. Will darling, lie down on the bed. You too Matty.”

 

A rare shyness came over Matty and he paused, not wanting to move.  Sensing his apprehension, Will grabbed his hand again. 

 

“C’mon Matty. It’s okay. It’ll be fun, like we’re playing pretend again.”

 

Frederick looked annoyed and uncomfortable. 

 

“Do as your Uncle Hannibal says, Matty. On the bed.”

 

Both boys laid back, while Hannibal got the supplies ready. 

 

“Right. Well, Frederick, the number one thing to remember is to keep your boy happy and comfortable during change time. Use a soothing tone while you change him.”

 

Hannibal began by removing Will’s shorts and underwear, smiling at him and murmuring words of love and encouragement to him.  Frederick watched and tried to do the same with Matty. 

 

Will squirmed slightly, craning his head up to see Matty and make sure he was okay. 

 

“Sometimes, you may need a distraction, such as a pacifier, or a favourite soft toy, if he gets restless during changes.”

 

Hannibal grabbed a plushie from a shelf nearby and handed it to Will, who held on to it and stuck the thumb of his other hand into his mouth. Matty copied his cousin, sucking his thumb and grabbing the toy his own daddy offered him. 

 

Hannibal handed Frederick a diaper, and placed it under Will’s bottom, and Frederick copied. 

 

“Now, clean the area with a baby wipe, then a light dusting of powder followed by some diaper rash cream.”

 

Frederick watched as Hannibal prepared Will, and then did the same to Matthew. 

 

“And finally, we pull the diaper up and fasten the tapes, making sure the fit is snug, but not too tight. We don’t want any leaks, but we don’t want our babies to be uncomfortable.”

 

Hannibal ran his fingers around the leg bands of Will’s diaper and then inspected Frederick’s handiwork. 

 

“Very good, Frederick. I think you are a natural at this.”

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

 

“Now. As for clothing, the best thing for little boys who still need diapering is an a romper, with snaps in the crotch for easy changes.”

 

Hannibal crossed the room to the set of drawers and pulled out two items of clothing, one for Will, one for Matty. He handed Matty’s to Frederick. 

 

Hannibal removed Will’s t-shirt and pulled the romper over his head, Will wriggling so Hannibal could place his arms throught the arm holes and down his body, quickly pulling the flaps down and buttoning the snaps at the crotch. 

 

Frederick was not having quite as much luck, Matty deciding to squirm as his daddy tried to take off his shirt. 

 

“Matty, honey, lie still and let daddy get you dressed. You want to wear a nice romper like Will, don’t you?”

 

Matty shook his head. Frederick tried to pull the thumb from his mouth so he could guide his arm through the sleeve, but Matty whined and wouldn’t budge. 

 

“Here Frederick, try this.”

 

Hannibal handed him a pacifier. Frederick held it to his boy’s lips but he shook his head. He sighed, frustrated. Hannibal tried something else. 

 

“Look here, Matty. Your cousin Will is going to take his pacifier like a good boy, aren’t you Will?”

 

Hannibal took another pacifier out of the top drawer of the bureau and placed it near Will’s mouth. Immediately, Will took the thumb from his mouth and latched onto the pacifier.

 

Seeing this, Matty slowly removed the thumb from his mouth and allowed his daddy to place the pacifier in his mouth. 

 

Frederick smiled down at him.

 

“Good boy, Matty.”

 

Hannibal and Frederick helped the boys sit up. 

 

The diaper felt thick and strange between Matty’s legs, but oddly comforting. He looked down at the bulge and scratched his nose. 

 

“Now, shall we go downstairs for a snack?”

 

…

 

Hannibal put the boys in the playpen while he and Frederick went off to prepare a snack. He lent over and ruffled Will’s hair. 

 

“Be good, Will. Look after your cousin.” 

 

Will nodded and crawled over to sit in front of Matty, who looked downcast. 

 

“What’s wrong, Matty?” Will asked, removing his pacifier. Matty took his out too and sighed. 

 

“I dunno. I just…I feel kinda silly.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t think I like wearing diapers.”

 

“But sometimes it’s nice Matty. Cause your daddy looks after you and is so nice and not mean to you.”

 

“I guess. But I mean…do you ever…y’know…use ‘em?”

 

Will giggled. 

 

“Of course, silly!”

 

“But how? I almost never have accidents. I don’t know if my daddy would like to change a dirty diaper.”

 

Will shrugged again and began pushing a toy train back and forth on the rug.

 

“There’s only one way to find out.”

 

Matty chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“Do I just…do I just go?”

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

Matty sat there and concentrated on peeing himself. It seemed absurd, but the more he thought about it, the more his bladder resisted. 

Will continued to play nearby, watching his cousin out of the corner of his eye. His face was going red, etched in concentration. 

 

Suddenly, Will rolled his eyes and launched himself at his cousin. 

 

“Hey! Will, what are you doing?!”

 

“Ima tickling you, Matty!”

 

Will climbed on top of Matty, pinning him to the rug. 

 

“I’m Will, the Tickle Monster. I tickle little babies. Laugh for me, baby Matty. LAUGH!”

 

Will laughed as he pressed his weight down on Matty, ticking him on his sides and under his arms. 

 

“Argh! No! Get off me Will! Nooooo!”

 

The boys wrestled, Matty kicking and squirming. A press against his bladder that was dull at first strengthened, until he was clenching, trying not to flood his diaper. 

 

“C’mon Matty! Tickle, tickle, TICKLE!”

 

Suddenly Matty couldn’t hold it in anymore, and his bladder released, soaking the diaper. Confused and slightly annoyed, Matty gave one might heave and pushed Will off him, accidentally knocking the side of Will’s jaw with the heel of his hand. 

 

“Owwwww! Why did you do that?!”

 

Will held his face and began to cry, while Matty sat there, panting, his diaper soaked. 

 

Hannibal came rushing back into the room, Frederick not far behind him.  

 

“What on earth is going on here?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement! 
> 
> Also, I don't own The Lion King or Hakuna Matata - please don't sue me!

Hannibal walked over, undid the gate on the playpen and went over to Will who was still holding his face.

“What happened darling?”

“Matty hit me!”

Hannibal looked over to Matty who was sitting on the floor, panting and red faced. Frederick grabbed Matty’s arm and hoisted him to his feet, the diaper hanging heavy and wet between his legs. Frederick was angry.

“Is that true, Matty? Did you hit your cousin? Is that how you behave towards him when he and your Uncle have been so nice to us?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

Hannibal held Will close to him, soothing the boy. He looked at his face. There would be no bruising; there wasn’t even a mark.

“I swear Matty, I have a good mind to take you over my knee right now and punishing you for misbehaving.”

Upon hearing this, Will gasped slightly, Hannibal feeling his boys body tense in his arms.

“No. Don’t punish him, Uncle Frederick. It was my fault.”

Frederick narrowed his eyes at Will, then looked at Hannibal.

“Really?”

Will nodded.

“I was tickling Matty. I jumped on top of him. He asked me to stop, but I didn’t. I kept going. I’m…I’m sorry Matty.”

Will sniffled a little and left his daddy’s arms to walk over to Matty. Will hugged him, and felt the warm, wet diaper between then.  Will whispered in Matty’s ear.

“Tell your daddy you had an accident, Matty. It’ll be okay.”

Matty turned to his daddy.

“Um…daddy? I um…I had…I had a accident.”

Frederick looked down at Matty’s crotch. The diaper looked thicker and fuller. He looked at Hannibal, who smiled.

“Reassure your boy, Frederick. It’s okay Matty. These things happens. This is, after all, what diapers are intended to do. You can check his diaper, Frederick. Put two fingers inside the leg band like this.”

Hannibal showed by checking Will’s diaper, which was still dry.

“If it is just a little damp, you don’t need to be in a hurry to change him. However if it is more wet, a change straight away is necessary to avoid diaper rash.”

Matty was blushing so hard so Will grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay Matty.”

Hannibal went to get the spare changing bag he kept downstairs and when he returned, handed it to Frederick.

“Change him the way I showed you upstairs. Will and I will go through to the kitchen and I’ll prepare some lunch.  Come through when you’re done. “

…

Frederick spread the changing mat over the rug and knelt down. It wasn’t always easy getting down on the floor, but he wanted his boy to feel comfortable and loved.

“C’mon Matty, let’s get you changed.”

Matty sighed and sat on the changing mat. He was still so embarrassed. Frederick, sensing his apprehension, reached over and grabbed a plush toy from the playpen and handed it to the boy.

“Here. Now lie back.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

Frederick sighed.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Matty. It was an accident.”

Frederick undid the snaps on the onesie and pulled it up so it was out of the way. He kept an eye on Matty’s face, and if it was possible, the boy went even redder and a tear trickled down the side of his face.

“Oh Matty, please don’t cry. It’s okay, daddy still loves you.”

Frederick grabbed a spare pacifier from the changing bag and held it to Matty’s lips. He sucked on it, trying to calm himself down.

As Frederick untaped the dirty diaper and rolled it up, he began to sing, in an effort to calm his boy.

_“Hakuna  Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain’t no passing phase.”_

Frederick quickly wiped the area clean, putting on a generous amount of baby powder and diaper rash cream before unfolding a clean diaper and placing it under Matty.

“ _It means no worries, for the rest of our days. It’s a problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata.”_

Matty smiled behind his pacifier and gazed at his daddy with affection. Frederick taped up the diaper, adjusted it and closed the snaps on the onesie. He helped Matty sit up and was surprised when the boy hugged him tight.

“I love you so much, daddy.”

“I love you too Matty. I will always look after you, big or little. Okay?”

Matty nodded into his daddy’s neck and nuzzled him.

“Let’s go through and see what your uncle and little Will are up to, shall we?”

…

Hannibal was at the kitchen bench, cutting up some sandwiches, while Will sat at the breakfast bar on one of the high stools doing some colouring in when Frederick and Matty walked back in.

“Ah, just in time for some lunch. How did you go, Frederick?”

“Just fine thanks, Hannibal.” He held up the dirty diaper that had been put in a plastic bag. “Where can I throw this out?”

“There’s a bin under the sink. I’ll take the rubbish out later. Matthew, please join Will at the breakfast bar while we prepare lunch.”

Matty jumped up and sat next to Will who passed him a colouring sheet and some crayons. It was odd to see his cousin, whom he so frequently looked up to, sitting in a diaper and a onesie, sucking on a pacifier.

“Matty, I’m colouring in a frog. Didya know that frogs are green so they can hide from enemies?”

Matty shook his head and began colouring in a picture of a puppy, only he was colouring it in blue. Will frowned.

“No, Matty, there are no blue dogs. Dogs are brown or black, or white or yellow. Or maybe even a mix of those. But never blue.”

Will grabbed the blue crayon out of Matty’s hand and he whined. Hannibal looked up from the bench.

“Will, please give Matthew back his crayon.”

“But daddy, he’s making the puppy blue! There are no blue puppies.”

“There may not be. But maybe your cousin wants to use his imagination, and imagine that a blue puppy exists.”

Will frowned and after a moment, gave the crayon back.

“Here Matty.”

“Fanks Will.”

Frederick watched the whole exchange, enraptured.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what, Frederick?”

“Be so calm. Mediate.”

“There’s no point in raising your voice. Or getting angry. They’re just boys, testing limits and boundaries. Behave accordingly, and you can solve anything.”

The boys coloured quietly while Hannibal and Frederick got lunch ready and laid it out on the dining table. There were  griled vegetable stacks with haloumi cheese and kale walnut pesto from the grown ups. Hannibal had made the boys almond butter and jam sandwiches, with the crusts cut off and cut into different shapes. A tippy cup each of juice accompanied the boys’ lunches.

Before they were about to tuck in, Hannibal stood up.

“Please excuse me, I forgot something. I’ll be right back.”

When he returned, he was holding two bibs in his hand. He handed one to Frederick for Matty.

Hannibal stood behind Will to put his bib on.

“No dadddyyyyy! I don’t want to wear a bib!”

“Will, this is not up for debate. Please hold still.”

Will squirmed, trying to avoid his daddy.

“No! I’m not a baby. Only babies wear bibs.”

Frederick had had no trouble getting Matty’s bib on, the boy sitting there while his daddy lovingly fastened it around his neck, giving him a kiss on the top of the head after he was done.

“Look at your cousin Matty. He has not put up a fuss like you. Now, please sit still.”

“NO!”

Will crammed one of the sandwiches in his mouth then sat with his arms across his chest, slumped back in his chair chewing angrily. Frederick watched the exchange with a look of amusement on his face, but also learning from how Hannibal dealt with this unruly streak in Will.

“William. I will give you until the count of three to uncross your arms, sit up, and finish your lunch like a good boy. One…two…”

“Hey daddy, do you like seafood? 'Cause I do.”

Will opened his mouth wide so Hannibal could see the half chewed sandwich in his mouth. Matty giggled and even Frederick had to hide a small smile. Hannibal however, was not as amused. He took Will’s arm and made him stand up.

“Excuse us Frederick, Matthew. Will has been very naughty. Come Will.”

Will resisted as Hannibal practically dragged him to the study.

“Argh. Let me go, evil daddy! I don’t like evil daddies! Let me go!”

Hannibal pulled Will over to the corner.

“Well, perhaps you’d like to go home with Uncle Frederick and I will look after Matthew. Maybe we can arrange that, if you think I’m such an evil daddy. Hmm?”

Will suddenly pouted, his face going pale. His lower lip trembled.

“I want you to stand here, hands on your head, and think about how horribly rude you have been in front of our guests. No thumb sucking, no moving. I will be back in twenty minutes.”

“No, daddy, I’m sorry! Please don’t.”

“I gave you the opportunity to behave properly, Will. But you did not want to. So you must face your punishment. Hands on your head please.”

A lone tear ran down Will’s cheek as he complied.

“Face to the wall, Will. Now.”

Will turned and faced the wall, crying silently.

Hannibal returned to the dining room where Frederick and Matty were finishing their lunches.

“I’m terribly sorry about that. Will has been misbehaving quite a bit today.”

Frederick wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Oh, I’m sure Matty will take the opportunity to be mischievous when he can. But as they say, boys will be boys.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Thank you for lunch, Uncle Hannibal.”

“You’re very welcome, Matthew. You have excellent manners, your daddy has taught you well.”

Frederick beamed.

“How long will you leave Will in time-out for?”

“Twenty minutes. I won’t spank him however, the corner-time is punishment enough. Would you both like to go through to the study? I will be through momentarily.”

Frederick stood up and removed Matty’s bib, taking him by the hand and leading him through to the study.

Will stood in the corner, whimpering quietly. He didn’t dare turn around for fear that his daddy would punish him further.

Matty sat on the floor and grabbed one of the small toy cars from under the couch. He pushed it around on the rug, while his daddy inspected some of Hannibal’s books. The room was silent, save from Will’s crying from the corner.

“Daddy, can I go and give Will a hug?”

“No Matty. We cannot interfere with Hannibal’s punishment.”

On hearing this, Will cried ever more. He wanted more than anything to be held at that moment, and told that he was loved.

A few moments later, Hannibal came through, holding two bottles of milk.

Placing them down on the side table next to the long couch, Hannibal then walked over to Will, watched by Frederick and Matty.

“Turn around please Will.”

Will’s face was red and tear-streaked. Hannibal reached down and checked Will’s diaper. It was damp.

“Why did I make you stand in the corner?”

“I was naughty.”

“What exactly did you do that was naughty?”

Will chewed on his thumbnail.

“Will, take your hand away from your mouth. Now. Why did I punish you?”

“Because I was rude. And I didn’t want to wear my bib. And I showed you my chewed up food.”

“But I punished you most importantly because…?”

“I didn’t listen to you, daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted Will.”

Hannibal held his arms out and Will practically fell into them, hugging his daddy tight and beginning to cry again.

“Please daddy. Don’t make me stay with Uncle Frederick. I want to be your baby, I don’t want to leave you.”

Hannibal recalled the threat he had made. An empty threat, but to Will, there was little difference.

“Oh, my dear darling boy. I would never do that. Oh Will, don’t cry.”

Hannibal spent a few more moments soothing Will, until he had calmed down enough.

“How about we change your diaper, then a nice bottle of milk followed by a nap?”

Will smiled and nodded.

…

Hannibal quickly changed Will’s diaper in the next room, the boy blushing that he had wet himself while in a time out. But Hannibal was soft and tender as always, murmuring loving platitudes to his boy as he cleaned him and wrapped him in a clean diaper.

When they went back through to the study, Hannibal grabbed the two bottles and sat on the couch.

“I think perhaps, if you don’t mind Frederick, that I would like the opportunity to feed Matthew. You can feed Will.”

Both Frederick and Will looked slightly shocked and a little more than apprehensive.

“Uh…sure, Hannibal. I mean, as long as Will is okay with it. And Matty. Matty, are you okay with Uncle Hannibal giving you your bottle?”

Matty bit his lip but nodded. Will was about to protest, but remembered the punishment he had just had.

Hannibal handed one of the bottles to Frederick, who sat at the other end of the couch. Matty moved first, over to Hannibal, who patted his lap, indicating for Matty to lie down.

After some adjustment, Hannibal held Matty in his arms and placed the nipple to his lips. Matty paused.

“Open up, Matthew. Open up like a good baby.”

Matty opened his mouth and latched on, finding a rhythm quickly and suckling on the bottle. Frederick looked on, entranced, then looked at Will who was standing there, fearful.

“C’mon Will. I won’t bite.”

Will gave a shy smile and moved to the couch where Frederick sat, slowly lowering himself on to his lap.

“Good boy.”

Frederick cast another look over at Hannibal feeding his boy, and his heart tugged. Hannibal gave him an encouraging smile.

Will was nervous so shifted and began to suck his thumb while lying in his uncle’s arms.

Frederick brought his attention back to Will and gently removed the thumb from his mouth.

“Here Will, I have something nicer for you. Open up, good boy.”

Will latched on and began to suck, nuzzling himself closer into Frederick. It was odd, being fed by someone that wasn’t his daddy. But as he looked into Frederick’s eyes, he saw a kindness; a softness he hadn’t seen often.

Will’s free hand played with a button on Frederick’s shirt. Will drew his legs up closer to him so he was effectively curled up into a ball on Frederick’s lap. He made small, satisfied noises as he closed his eyes and continued to nurse.

When both boys were done feeding, they were drowsy and full.

Hannibal placed the empty bottle on the side table, Frederick doing the same at his end.

“Looks like we have two sleepy babies, ready for a nap. Come on, young Matthew. Let’s get you into bed.”

Will had fallen asleep, nursing the empty bottle. Frederick stroked his cheek and Will’s eyes fluttered open.

“What do you say you take a nap with your cousin? Sound good?”

Will yawned and nodded, placing his thumb in his mouth.

The boys were led upstairs to Will’s bedroom, where Hannibal had installed temporary bed rails on the bed that could be raised or lowered much like a crib’s.  Hannibal drew back the covers and the boys climbed in, Will on one side, Matty on the other.

“Sleep well, good Will. I love you.”

Hannibal handed Mr Bear to Will who hugged the toy tight.  Hannibal kissed Will on his forehead and pulled the light blanket over him, before pulling the guard rail up on his side.

On Matty’s side, Frederick grabbed one of Will’s many spare plushies.

“Will, do you mind if Matty borrows this for his nap?”

Will shook his head, eyes already half closed.

Matty grabbed the toy and like Will, hugged it to his chest.

“I love you so much, daddy.”

Frederick smiled and ran his hand through Matty’s close-cropped hair.

“I love you too, Matty. Get some rest.”

Frederick raised his side of the guard rail, and he and Hannibal left the room with the door closed and the nursery light running.

Matty rolled over and turned to Will, who looked at his cousin sleepily.

“Are you okay, Matty?” Will said, murmuring around his thumb.

“Mmhmm. Your daddy is nice.”

Will gave a small smile.

“I know. But your daddy can be nice too. He’s nice to you when you’re a baby.”

“He’s nice to me when I’m not . He just…he sometimes doesn’t always show it.”

“He loves you a lot, Matty.”

“So does your daddy.”

Will nodded and closed his eyes.

Matty shifted closer and put his arms around Will who snuggled into his chest.

“I love you the most though, Will.”

A final kiss on top of Will’s soft curls, and within seconds, both boys were fast asleep.


End file.
